Cody Ko
For the channel with the same name, see Cody Ko (channel). Cody Michael Kolodziejzyk (born November 22, 1990), known professionally as Cody Ko, is a Canadian YouTuber, actor, comedian, songwriter, rapper, podcast host, and former software engineer. He first became famous in 2013 via Vine, a now-defunct video hosting service on which he created and acted out brief skits, gaining him initial public attention. Biography '1990-2008: Early Life' '2008-2012: Life at Duke University' '2012-2016: Software Engineering, Traveling, and Vine' '2016-present: Acting, Tiny Meat Gang, and Cringe Content' The Real Bros of Simi Valley Insanely Chill That's Cringe Rise of the Tiny Meat Gang Cody v. Jake Paul Just as the very public and controversial May 2019 beauty guru drama between James Charles, Tati Westbrook, and Jeffree Star was coming to a close, yet another round of YouTuber drama arose, this time between Cody and twenty-two year-old YouTuber Jake Paul. On May 15, 2019, Cody made an appearance on Jeff's Barbershop, a series created by YouTuber Jeff Wittek where he cuts and styles the hair of one of his guests while interviewing and humorously poking fun at them. However, little did Cody know that Jeff invited his archnemesis, Jake Paul, to make a surprise appearance in the middle of his haircut. Jake, with a clear presence of moderate anger, entered the barber shop with his cameraman, who was recording the situation unexpectedly. This came as a surprise not only to Cody, but to Jeff as well, who was unaware that the only reason Jake accepted the invitation was to use it as a way of confronting Cody, who Jake believes is a "cyberbully." However, it was almost unanimously agreed that Jake was only attempting to stir up unnecessary drama. Instead of making Cody look bad, Jake made himself look foolish when he uploaded his video about the situation on May 20. As a result, Cody spiked in half a million subscribers within days, with Jake's video's receiving 91% dislikes. Cody published his response to the situation on May 22, and reached three million subscribers five days later. Several YouTubers also made responses to this drama, such as PewDiePie, MattySmokes, and Ethan Klein. Discography Tiny Meat Gang For Tiny Meat Gang discography, see here. 'Singles' Trivia * Cody was born on the United States' Thanksgiving Day of 1990. As a result, any year in which November 22 takes place on a Thursday, his birthday is celebrated on Thanksgiving Day in the United States; however, he was born in raised in Canada, where Thanksgiving Day is celebrated on the second Monday in October, rather than the fourth Thursday in November. As of November 2018, Cody's birthday has been celebrated on American Thanksgiving five times - 1990, 2001, 2007, 2012, and 2018. * Cody is a Sagittarius. * Common phrases of Cody's include, "tastes like piss," "sugar gay," "I'm fuckin' gay," along with many more. * He is 5 feet and 9 inches tall. * Unlike many other YouTubers, Cody, for now, has never been involved in a public internet scandal. * His favorite film is ''Crank'' (2006). * His least favorite YouTubers include Jake Paul, Logan Paul, Lele Pons, and more. * He has several friends who are also YouTubers, including Tana Mongeau, Alexis G. Zall, Corinna Kopf, David Dobrik, Jason Nash, Jeff Wittek, Emma Chamberlain, Drew Gooden, Danny Gonzalez, Andrea Russett, Carly Incontro, Erin Gilfoy, Alyx Weiss, Jimmy Tatro, Zane Hijazi, Matt King, and of course, Noel Miller. * As of August 2019, Cody's most-disliked video on his YouTube channel is a December 2016 collaboration with highly controversial YouTuber Tana Mongeau, which currently holds an 8% dislike rating percentage. His most-liked, on the other hand, is a January 2019 video entitled "good news :)," which currently holds a 99.8% like percentage. References Category:Artists Category:Cody Ko Category:YouTubers Category:Tiny Meat Gang